sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Says
thumb|Karta tytułowa "Sonic Says"Sonic Says (błędnie przez Tailsa napisane jako Sonic Sez) - krótkie minikreskówki, które są wyświetlane po każdym odcinku w serialu animowanym Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Tam Sonic (minikreskówki mają funkcję edukacyjną) razem z Tailsem uczy dzieci, co wolno, a czego nie wolno robić w życiu, oraz m.in. co to znaczy zdrowa dieta i czemu nie wolno palić oraz po co trzeba myć zęby. W beztytułowym pilotażowym odcinku do serialu (tak samo w pozostałych przez cały serial), Tails maluje niebieską farbą na pomarańczowym plakacie napis "Sonic Sez". Jednak Sonic pojawia się w małej dziurce i błyskawicznie poprawia napis. W grze Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing są podawane wskazówki dla gracza dotyczące sterowania, wyścigów oraz dowcip. Jest to jedyna gra, która stworzyła wskazówki na podstawie "Sonic Says". Odcinki i segmenty Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing .]] Na ekranach ładowania w grze Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing, podawane są dla graczy poszczególne wskazówki, dotyczące gry, sterowania, porad, a nawet dowcipy w niektórych punktach. Oto niektóre ze wskazówek: * Play Grand Prix to attempt to win a cup over four races. * Hit as many opponents as possible with items. * Impacts while drifting will cancel tour accumulated Turbo-Boost. * Hit an item case to win an item. * Repeatedly tap the gas button whilst drifting to make even tighter turns. * Mines can be dropped behind to take out trailing racers. * Some objects can be destroyed with weapons or power-ups. * Hi-Speed Shoes will give you a boost and can be used to smash through obstacles and racers. * Perform an extra long drift to chrage the Turbo-Boost mutiple times. * The K.O. Glove can rebound and be fired backwards as well as forwards. * Music purchased from the SEGA Shop will become selectable in-game. * While riding bikes, quickly press up-down to perform bike tricks on the ground. * You can launch some weapons behind you–hold down and press the item button. Try it on with K.O. Gloves and Rockets. * Courses purchased in the SEGA Shop can be played in single player or time trials. * Link together air tricks to charge the Turbo-Boost mutiple times. * The Mega-Horn will blast away any racers who are getting too close for comfort. * The ChuChus might not take kindly to a big cat! * All of your accumulated SEGA Miles go towards your license rank–try to earn the gold license! * Perhaps certain actions in a race will award bonus SEGA Miles. * Each vehicle plays a little differently. Find the vehicle that suits your play style. * With your foot on the gas, steer and hold drift to power-slide. * Try more vehicles by purchasing racers from the SEGA Shop! * Keep drife held to keep power-sliding–to exit, release drift. * You can use a level three Turbo-Boost to smash other racers out of the way. * When not carrying a weapon or power-up, the item button will sound your horn. * Tap the drift button while airborne to perform air tricks for a Turbo-Boost when you land. * You can charge and release Turbo-Boost to smash through on-track hazards. * The All-Star item gives each racer a unique attack. Try them all! * Check out the SEGA Shop for bonus content! * The shield will make you invincible for a short time and can take a hit for you. * There sure are a lot of creatures at Curien Mansion–perhaps Zobio and Zobiko can persuade them to move on? * Up to three friends can join you in split screen mode. * The Confusing Star will lock-on and turn a nearby player's world upside-down! * You can view all of your purchased goodies in your collection–you will find it in the License menu. * Good ranks in missions will unlock new missions. * Drift to charge the turbo red–then release drfit for level three boost. * Time and release weapons to stop incoming attacks–try it with mines and Pocket Rainbows! Ciekawostki * Parodia "Sonic Says" została wykorzystana w odcinku amerykańskiego serialu animowanego "Simpsonowie" pod tytułem "That 90's Show", gdzie bohaterowie biorą wskazówki od tablicy z napisem "Sonic powie: czekajcie aż do ślubu!" (patrz: Cameo Sonica). Na billboardzie jest przedstawione, jak Sonic proponuje to Amy. * Sonic Says z odcinka "Lovesick Sonic" (na temat molestowania seksualnego) wzbudził mnóstwo kontrowersji; jeden z popularnych memów na Youtube'ie brzmi "To nie jest dobre!". * Jedyny Sonic Says, w którym Sonic nie pojawia się, jest segment o starszych ludziach (z odcinka "Over the Hill Hero"). * W pierwszym odcinku serialu anime Sonic X, Sonic mówi do telewidzów: "Kids, don't chase hedgehogs in Formula One race cars" (pol. "Dzieci, nie gońcie jeży w samochodach Formuły 1"), co jest japońskim odniesieniem do Sonic Says. * W filmie Disneya "Ralph Demolka" Sonic gra małą rolę cameo, gdzie wyjaśnia, jak gra w podskoki może prowadzić do niebezpiecznych konsekwencji; to jest kolejne odniesienie do Sonic Says. * Wiele segmentów z Sonic Says jest związanych z tematem każdego odcinka. Kategoria:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog